Fairy Tail: A New Tail
by PandaKing2437
Summary: A new tail on the Fairy Tail Guild. Some new members join Fairy Tail, and embark on their journeys and tragedies. Two brothers find themselves up against odds that they never thought they would ever face. But Fairy Tail is there to help, romances will blossom and action will ensue. Join us on this journey.
**Zayden:** You know most of the time when I save you it's not as bad as this is. (Looking at his brothers extended hand and grabbing it) **Rios:** Yeah well it got out of hand, why are you here anyway? I thought you were dealing with your own stuff. **Zayden:** I was, but when you pass through town and hear that your twin brother the fairy tail lightning dragon slayer is being challenged by a whole guild, will usually spark attention. **Rios:** I could've handled it.

(Glaring at his brother) **Zayden:** Clearly. Where is Fairy Tail anyway? (Pointing to them in the crowd) **Rios:** Watching. **Guild Master:** Were not done with you dragon slayer! (Turning to look at the Guild Master) **Rios:** Listen Gareth, your guild is down, and I didn't even finish the rest off, so if you want to remain walking I would suggest that you leave. **Gareth:** I'm not going anywhere! **Rios:** Suit yourself then. _(But before Rios can do anything, Zayden talks)._

 **Zayden:** Gareth is it, well if you don't want to end up ash I would leave. **Gareth:** Who are you? **Zayden:** Who I am doesn't matter, but what does matter is that if you take another step you will become roasted on a barbeque pit. **Gareth:** I'm not scared of you. (Smiling) **Zayden:** Well that's too bad. _**(With that Gareth runs toward Zayden and without moving he hits Gareth with a blue fire ball freezing him in place)**_

 **Rios:** Why must you always steal the spotlight bro? **Zayden:** What can I say it suits me better. _**(Zayden unfreezes Gareth and he tries to swing at him, and Zayden catches the punch and him and Rios both punch him Rios with a lightning fist and Zayden with a normal fire fist sending him flying).**_ **Makarov:** Rios, I told you to stop messing with the Unihorn Guild.

 **Rios:** Master they started it, and I didn't kill them. **Makarov:** I know Rios, but you can't keep causing problems, you know how the council reacts. **Rios:** I know master, but they did start it, they attacked me first and I just defended myself. (Walking over from the crowd) **Erza:** Rios is right master, they did attack him first. **Makarov:** Alright fine, just watch yourself Rios.

 _(Makarov walks away and Erza smiles and winks at Rios making him blush, and of course Zayden notices, smiles but doesn't say anything)._ **Zayden:** You know when you told me that you were apart of a guild I didn't know what to expect, but I can see that you guys have each others backs and that's good enough for me not to worry. **Rios:** You were worried? **Zayden:** Of course, i'm always worried. **Natsu:** What the hell is going on, who are you?

 **Rios:** Calm down bug zapper, he's my brother. (A shocked reaction) **Erza:** Your brother, I thought he was in another country. **Zayden:** I was, but I needed supplies, and my brother is here so I assumed I owed him a visit. **Natsu:** We don't need another cold person in Fairy Tail. (In the distance) **Gray:** What did you say you hothead! **Natsu:** You heard me ice breath! (With sarcasm) **Zayden:** Ah well I can see that you're all one big happy family. **Erza:** Gray and Natsu may fight and bicker, but I assure you they have each other and everybody in the guild's backs.

 **Zayden:** You don't have to tell me that, just yourself. (Getting angry) **Erza:** Are you saying that Gray and Natsu don't care about the guild! **Zayden:** No that's not what i'm saying, what i'm saying is that, do you believe that their fighting helps anyone, if it does then i'm wrong, oops. (With concern) **Rios:** Bro what are you doing? (Walking over and getting in Zayden's face) **Natsu:** Do you have something to say to me or the guild ice face! (Smiles) **Zayden:** If you are trying to intimidate me Natsu Dragneel, it's not working.

(Getting angry) **Natsu:** You listen here ice man, don't think that just because your Rios's brother that I won't melt you to ash. (Smiles again) **Zayden:** Ice man, huh that's clever, but it seems that you are mistaken Natsu, and if you don't get out of my face, I will be happy to correct you. (With concern) **Rios:** Natsu back off, Zayden won't hesitate to hurt you. (Smiles without concern) **Natsu:** Psssh, Do you know who you're talking to Rios.

 **Rios:** Yes I do, and that's why i'm asking you to stand down. (Walking up) **Gray:** You know this family reunion was cute and all but it seems like someone has a problem with us. **Zayden:** You need to clean the ice out of your ears, I don't have a problem with you, I'm just concerned for my brother's safety. My brother can take care of himself, that is not my concern. My concern is that my brother won't have to hold you up on his shoulders. **Gray & Natsu: **WHAT! (Shaking his head) **Rios:** Oh great.

 _ **(Gray and Natsu both swing at Zayden who dodges it by bending backwards,**_ _Natsu:_ What the hell. _**Zayden grabs both Gray and Natsu's arms and pulls them into each other. Zayden steps back and surrounds his body in normal flames like Natsu does.**_ _Gray:_ He's a fire user. _Natsu:_ But he froze that guy earlier. _**Gray and Natsu charge after Zayden and he jumps over them and shouts "Fire Dragon Roar"! It hits Natsu and Gray knocking them into a building).**_

 **Zayden:** I like your guild bro. (Angry) **Rios:** Then why did you attack them? **Zayden:** They attacked me first, and I was testing them, they passed. (Flabbergasted) **Rios:** Test! What test? **Zayden:** You talk highly of Fairy Tail, I wanted to make sure I didn't have to worry. **Rios:** What the hell Bro! **Zayden:** What, they are fine.

(Walking over and extending his hand to Gray) **Zayden:** I hope you heard that, I don't want to repeat myself. (Taking Zayden's hand) **Gray:** Yeah I heard, Family is important it seems. **Zayden:** Very. (Walking up a little mad) **Erza:** Was the fight really necessary? **Zayden:** Erza Scarlet, I hope my brother is treating you well. (Stunned and blushing) **Erza:** Ummm wwhhat are you talking about? (Smiles) **Zayden:** Nothing, Rios I'm leaving, when Natsu wakes up hit him. **Rios:** You're leaving already?

 **Zayden:** Well I did just assault two members of your guild, I'm sure i'm not welcome bro. **Makarov:** Nonsense, I've wanted to meet Rios's brother ever since he mentioned you, you are welcome to stay however long you want. (Getting up) **Natsu:** The hell he is, I'm not done with you yet! _**(Natsu runs toward Zayden and both light up their fists and collide).**_

 **(Fourteen Years Ago)**

(Walking in the door) **Canius:** Novia i'm home. (Walking over and kissing her husband) **Novia:** Welcome home Canius, your kids are in trouble. **Canius:** I just got here, what happened. (Serious) **Novia:** They broke my vase, and a window. **Canius:** How did they do that Novia? **Novia:** They were rough housing, and the broke my vase and a window. **Canius:** Wait did they break the window with the vase? **Novia:** No, the broke the window after I asked them about the vase.

(Rolling his eyes) **Canius:** Who broke the vase, and who broke the window? **Novia:** I don't know who broke the vase but Zayden broke the window. (Sighing) **Canius:** How did he break the window? **Novia:** He blamed it on a bird, and I said that the window was closed and he threw something at it and blamed a bird, then he called me old and blamed Rios. **Canius:** Alright let me talk to them. **Novia:** Please do. (Walking to the stairs) **Canius:** Boys come down here we need to talk!

 _(Canius looks up the stairs and sees his two twin sons poking their heads out of their room)._ **Rios:** No, you're going to yell at us. **Canius:** I'm not going to yell at you, I promise. (From the Kitchen) **Novia:** I will! (Responding to her) **Canius:** Thank you honey! Just come down here boys, we need to talk about what you did. _(The boys reluctantly walk out of their room and walk down the stairs)._ **Canius:** Boys what happened with the vase and the window?

 **Zayden:** It was Rios's fault. (Upset) **Rios:** No it wasn't, it was his fault. (Panicking) **Zayden:** No it's not dad he's a liar! **Rios:** You're a liar! **Canius:** Kids! Stop talking, ok, you're both grounded. No more rough housing ok? **Rios & Zayden: **Ok dad. _(Just as Canius stands up, a loud explosion can be heard a distance away, but it's so big that it shakes the house.)_ (Running to her husband and her kids) **Novia:** What happened Canius?

 **Canius:** Slavers! Honey protect the kids and don't leave the house. _(With that Canius kisses his wife and his sons maybe for the last time, he then opens the door and runs out closing it behind him)._ **Rios:** mommy where's daddy going? **Novia:** Daddy is going to go protect us and make sure nothing happens to us. _(As Novia finishes her sentence, the front door burst open, and a very big and intimidating man stands in it's place)._ **Slaver:** So what do we have here. **Novia:** Where's my husband? **Slaver:** Oh he's probably dead by now, here you can join him.

 _(And with that the slaver swings his machete at Novia chopping her in the head killing her where she stood)._ **Rios & Zayden: **Mommy No! **Slaver:** Shut up you brats, you look like very sturdy and strong young men, you will work fine. _(The slaver then grabs Rios and Zayden and puts them over his big shoulders and carries them away)._ **Zayden:** Put us down you fat man! _(Zayden and Rios both bite him on his hands, he drops them and they start to run away. But before they can get away Rios gets hit by a club knocking him down and Zayden stops to help him, but the big slaver grabs him and starts to drag him away)._

 **Henchman:** What do we do with this kid? **Big Slaver:** Beat him and leave him in a ditch. _(So that's what they do, they beat Rios to an inch of his life, when they are satisfied, they knock him into a ditch, and follow their boss. The last words that Rios hears are the terrified screams of his brother)._ **Zayden:** RIOS!


End file.
